Nightflare
by PLAINAWESOME
Summary: If you made a list of people who uses ghouls. Eli shane would on the very bottom. You might need to bump him up a few hundreds. Mild cursing and small parts of blood. You been warn


Author Note:

Hello fanfiction I am here with a super epic slugterra story, but first there will be mild curse words and a bit of blood and small gore at times but I warn you just in case that not how you roll, and sadly this story will not take Ocs but my a new life story does.

I DON'T OWN SLUGTERRA.

Eli's POV

Blaster loaded gang behind me, and a great plan to stop Blakk. I was running down a corridor with my best slug Burpy on my shoulder. I stop at the last door, and made sure Banger was ready in my blaster.

"Everyone ready to go?" I ask

"Bluster ready." Trixie said.

"Me and Bludgeon are always ready." Kord reply.

"Si and the all amazing Pronto and stinky is prepare." Pronto reply cocky.

I nod and kick open the door as three goons turn to me and shot ghoul hop jacks and a single amperling.

I shot banger and him and Bludgeon knock away two hop rocks, Bluster blew the last hop jack and the amperling at the goons, then Stinky bomb them with the most foulest of smells as they all gag and fainted.

"Okay that should buy us some time before the others get here." I order and started to open up slug cages and the free slugs nodded their heads and left.

After a while I heard Burpy chirp and pointed to a cage.

This was different. It was small enough to hold only one slug. I couldn't see what slug was inside of it as it was dark. It even had a nameplate on it, and a small handle.

"Nightflare?" I said as I went to open the cage door.

If only I was looking at the steam coming off of it.

"OW OK THAT IS HOT." I yelled pulling my hand back. I went to examine it and saw I had a burn mark.

"That going to hurt in the morning." I joke and loaded beeker in my blaster to cool of the handle bars and not burn myself again.

After the bars release all form of steam I carefully try to open the cage door. I had open the cage door and this time not burn my hand again.

"Come on out little guy I not going to hurt you." I said holding my hand out.

I saw something with glowing red eyes and a small blue flame that was getting bigger. I turn and saw the gang behind me.

"HIT THE DECK." I yelled diving to the ground and so did the gang as a huge fireball came out of the cage but almost hitting us still.

"Bro not cool." I heard said as he fix his hat and got back up.

"What slug was that?" Trixie ask as pronto went to hide.

Before I could answer the slug jump out and look at me.

It was Burpy but ghoul.

"I think I know." I said. The slug was a darkfurnace but it had blue fire and not green fire like Burpy had when he was ghouled. So this was a special ghoul.

"Woah." I said as the ghoul growl and hiss at me and Burpy hiss at the slug.

"Okay calm down buddy let Doc handle this." I said as I loaded Doc in my blaster.

"Kord can you launch the ghoul so Doc can heal him." I said.

"Sure bro." Kord said and place Nightflare in a slug tube. But nightflare just burn the tube and kord had to drop it.

"Not cool." Kord said as he try again and was a bit more successful. He shot Nightflare and I shot Doc.

But slugs ram into each others as a big bright white light shine in the air, but then the light got darker and darker until a huge explosion went off knock everyone one back.

Doc landed on the ground and he landed on his back in pain but Nightflare look fine not even hurt and still ghouled. I saw Burpy hop to Doc.

Burpy's POV

"Doc are you ok?" I ask picking Doc up.

"I think just my back but I sure I can recover quickly." Doc answer.

I heard the ghoul laugh. "You're not curing me anytime soon." He said his voice dark.

I look at him and saw something familiar and he had the same look. We both shot dagger looks.

"Brother." We both said in unison.

Author Note:

Yeah I am ending it there. But note I have finals for school so I will try my best to upload. If you enjoy please leave a review and have a wonderful day.


End file.
